


Nightfall

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Not gonna finish this one sorry kiddos, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Shadowfall Revenant is back for more...
Kudos: 2





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> I backed this up to squeeze the Miroctane fic in.  
> The warnings might be updated, I don't know how I'll do future chapters.

"Welcome to casa de Octavio, ladies!"  
Ajay Che, Anita Williams and Ramya Parekh were standing on the doorstep of his mansion, each of them dressed quite differently than what he was used to, but Rsmpart was still the mist casual of them all.  
"Tortured yuhself into one of those? Hah, knew yuh had at least a bit of class!" Ajay laughed, interrupted by Ramya popping a bubble she had made with her bubblegum.  
Anita smirked a little. "Well Octavio, mind letting your ladies in?"  
Ramya snorted.

"Ladies? C'mon 'Nita. We're-"  
"Luxuries. One more than the other. A short look at Ramya made it obvious. While the thief was wearing tight dress and high-heels alongside a stylish purse, Ramya wore what looked like a pair of oversized pants that stopped above her ankles, a croptop and a pair of sneakers.

"Well, chicas- Come on in! I asked Mirage to work at the bar so you know what to expect." He chuckled.  
"Gladly." Loba walked inside but not before giving Anita a gentle wink. Seeing her in a dress was something the thief had never seen before.  
"Hey if something's missing later on I know who to blame, amiga!"  
"Whisky?" Anita looked at Ramya.  
"Why not, hehe."

Ramya and Anita went inside, leaving Ajay and Octavio behind.  
"The bet still stands. Can't wait to see you pay for my dinner for the next week."  
"Oh yuh think you can do it? Hehe, good luck wit that."

Ajay entered and Octane closed the door behind her, correcting his tie.  
She was kinda right to be honest.  
This whole tuxedo thing wasn't really his cup of tea but with that bet going, he was NOT going to back down just yet.

He looked through the main hall, everyone dancing, chatting or just having fun together. He chuckled to himself. This was actually working out? He did not expect all of them to come. Hell, even Loba and Caustic came, the people who were usually annoyed by him. But having them here and enjoying themselves made his mood a bit better.

Deciding not to interrupt anyone the younger male rushed over to the bar and hopped on one of the stools, seeing three Elliotts behind the counter, two of them being decoys.  
One of them turned around to Octane,who was waddling his legs forth and back.

"Hey,shorty! What do you desire?" Octane flicked the forehead as it disappeared, making it obvious that that was a decoy.

This time the actual Elliott turned away from the shelf towards Octane.  
"Sex on the beach! The cocktail this time."

"Are you implying- You dirty little-"  
Octavio shrugged and chuckled as Elliott shook his head with a smile before preparing the drink for the smaller male and sliding it over the counter towards the host upon finishing preparation.

When Octavio planned this party, his goal was to get everyone closer together. It was more or less working, depending on how you would define a success.

"Hey, Tavi. I don't expect you to pay me cash 'cause I owed you one anyway." "Oh, I wouldn't have paid you whatsoever, compadre." Mirage gasped. "Just kidding, amigo! Juuust kidding!"

Octavio drank the cocktail in one go, slamming the glass on the counter.  
"Muchas gracias. Wanna dance with the others? I wanna see what Anita can do on the dance floor, hehehe."  
Mirage nodded and had the other decoy disappear, leaving the bar and going back to the main hall where a band was playing on acoustic guitars, a piano and many other instruments to create a relaxing, yet somewhat exhilerating melody which would be perfect for both, chatting and dancing.

Walking past Anita, Octavio grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor with Ramya and Ajay giving him a weird look before falling back to casual chatter.

Anita stared at him. "What was that for, Octavio?" "I wanna see you dance." Octavio had a big grin on his face as Anita rolled her eyes.  
"I think I'll take the lead." Loba swooped in and took Anita by her hand, taking her away from the boys as Ajay and Ramya approached.

"Wanted to hit on her, eh?" Ramya smirked a little. "No way, josé. She always seems like she has a branch up her butt she needs to chiiiiill."  
"O!" Ajay flicked Octavio's forehead who responded with a chuckle. "Yuh need some manners!" Ramya giggled before looking at Elliott, giving him a simplr peace sign before going back to watching Ajay trying to discipline Octavio.

"Well, anyway..." Elliot began, trying to intervene by moving in between of them. Why don't we just uh... Have some fun? I think that's why we're here. Is that why we're here?"  
Elliott looked at Octavio who teasingly pulled on the male's tie before nodding at him.

"See?" A shaky hand Elliott's took Octavio's off of his clothing.  
"He said it himself. Not actually saying it- But- Like- You know? Indirectly? You get the idea."  
"Guess you're right, mate. Been dyin' for a drink. Mind if we move to that bar? Could use another whisky, the one that Anita gave me ain't strong enough to get through the night and dealing with that bickerin' of yours.  
Oc? Where's that bar?"

"Right he-" Elliott's eyes sparkled, interrupting Octavio with a muffled apology before requesting the others to follow him, leading everyone back to the bar and past a dancing pair of women which would of course be Loba and Anita.

Elliott jumped over the counter in an elegant way as the other three sat down on the stools and starting to chat with one another as Ramya browsed the menu, looking for the highest percentage she could find.  
It was at that moment a shadow rose on the floor. Logically speaking it had to come from the ceiling and when she looked up to thr ceiling, nobody other than nobody's favourite simulacrum stood up there.

A few seconds passed as some of the ceiling broke, shattering on the floor below as he dropped in the middle of them.

"You have escaped the nightmare twice. You enter my realm and leave again. But this time? This time the nightmare is coming to YOU. And I have stronger measures to take each and everyone of you out. Watch me, skinsuits. This will be your downfall. Once and for all."

A dark aura emitted from his hands as an evil, raspy laugh filled the hall as dark smoke took the interior of the house in.  
They did not know it yet but would soon realize.  
This would be going to be a long night...


End file.
